1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to toy projectile launchers that launch soft projectiles using pneumatic force. More particularly, the present invention relates to the barrel structure used in such toy projectile launchers.
2. Prior Art Description
Toy dart guns have been a popular play toy for more than a century. As toy safety standards have evolved, hard plastic darts with suction cup heads have become replaced with soft foam darts.
Foam darts do not have much mass. As a result, it was soon recognized that foam darts need not be launched by a compressed spring or an elastic band. Rather, it has been discovered that foam darts can be launched long distances by only a short burst of air.
There are many mechanical and electrical ways to produce a burst of air. For example, many Nerf® toy guns use spring-loaded pistons that generate a short burst of air when cocked and released. However, one of the simplest ways to generate the needed burst of air is to provide an air bladder. When the air bladder is squeezed, a burst of air is created. The strength of the burst or air is directly proportional to the force used to compress the air bladder.
In order to place an air bladder in a toy gun and still maintain the shape of a traditional gun, manufacturers have formed air bladders into the handle of the gun. When a child is holding the toy gun, the child need only squeeze the handle in order for the burst of air to be created. The burst of air is directed into the barrel of the toy gun. A foam dart is placed in the barrel. The burst of air builds behind the foam dart in the barrel and launches the foam dart into flight out of the barrel. Such prior art toy guns are sold under the trade name PopShotz®, by Zing Toys, Inc. of Banks, Oreg., the assignee herein.
Although many toy companies have made dart guns that launch foam darts with bursts of air, all of the known prior art toy guns have had rigid fixed barrels. That is, the barrel of the toy gun is set in a fixed position and the foam dart launches in the same direction as the barrel points. Although such limitations of construction were necessary in the past for hard plastic darts that were spring launched from a barrel, such limitations are not necessary for the new foam darts that are pneumatically launched.
Accordingly, the present invention sets forth an improvement in the art of pneumatically operated toy dart guns, wherein the barrel is flexible and can be turned in numerous directions. In this manner, the toy gun can shoot in many directions other than straight for added play value. This improvement is described and claimed below.